Rapid development of computer technologies has brought much convenience to people's life and has greatly improved people's life quality. When enjoying convenient life, people also need some entertainments. Therefore, various game products emerge. In a scenario of a conventional game product, when a player controls a virtual character to generate a turning angle by means of displacements, a fixed turning angle is generally used, and each time a turning movement is generated, the player always turns by the fixed turning angle. As shown in FIG. 1, a fixed turning angle a is set. Once a virtual character turns, if a turning angle is less than the fixed turning angle a, the virtual character does not turn; or if a turning angle is greater than the fixed turning angle a, the virtual character turns excessively quickly in an obviously reduced time, and consequently, picture non-fluency and stalling occur.